Ready To Go! Or Not
by Morganstein17
Summary: What if Rory said no when Amy asked him to stay at the end of Vampires of Venice? Miss Amelia Pond is now without her beloved Rory Williams, her Last Centurian, now all she has is her dearly beloved Raggedy Doctor. AU!
1. Intro

_Summary; What if Rory said no when Amy asked him to stay at the end of Vampires of Venice? Were would that leave The Girl Who Waited? Miss Amelia Pond is now without her beloved Rory Williams, her Last Centurian, now all she has is her dearly beloved Raggedy Doctor._

_Authors Note; This is an Alternate Universe where River stayed dead after Forest of the Dead during David Tennant's era and Rory left after Vampires of Venice. Yes I know this plotlines probably been done time and time again but I decided to take a wack at it myself. Rory grew on me, but before then I always (and still do) ship Amy and Eleven. So, for the sake of the story go along with the fact he left and that River doesn't exist. I love River too but for the sake of my story I wrote her out._

_Sincerely Morganstein17_

_PS; Thank you so much for reading this! Do me a favor and review!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Summary; What if Rory said no when Amy asked him to stay at the end of Vampires of Venice? Miss Amelia Pond is now without her beloved Rory Williams, her Last Centurian, now all she has is her dearly beloved Raggedy Doctor._

_Authors Note; This is an Alternate Universe where River stayed dead after Forest of the Dead during David Tennant's era and Rory left after Vampires of Venice. Yes I know this plotlines probably been done time and time again but I decided to take a wack at it myself. Rory grew on me, but before then I always (and still do) ship Amy and Eleven. So, for the sake of the story go along with the fact he left and that River doesn't exist. I love River too but for the sake of my story I wrote her out. I will go back and forth from writing the Doctor or Eleven for his parts of the story!_

_Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own the character's in this story. All I own is the story idea. Trust me, if I owned DW I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, I'd be writing screenplays. _

Chapter One Mr. & Mrs. Brightside

"_**You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around!"**_ Rory hissed as he locked eyes with the Doctor, the man who he had grown up wishing he could be so maybe, just maybe Amy would finally notice him. Of course, much to his dislike that never happened. Once he came back she was off and out of his life.

Eleven frowned at Rory's words but he didn't comment, it wasn't worth yelling at him over something he knew was true in the first place. Instead he blamed the conversation that had mere seconds before.

'_She was frightened, I was frightened… but we survived, and the relief of it and… so, she kissed me.'_

'_And you kissed her back?' Rory asked even though he dreaded the answer more than anything on Earth._

'_No. I kissed her mouth.' Eleven replied nervously playing with his bow tie. _

Of course Rory and the Doctor's conversations got progressively worse each time they spoke to one another throughout the trip to Venice. Now if the Doctor thought it was awkward between himself and Rory he had no clue how much worse it was between Amy and Rory, the newly engaged Ponds.

Rory was thrilled to see Amy again, after all they we're getting married in the morning. But in the back of his mind, no matter how hard he tried he was jealous of the Doctor. After all, how could he not be? The Doctor had after all popped up into Amy's life once as they we're children and since then he had been the focus of her world.

Amy wanted to smile at Rory. She even wanted to hug him and kiss him the moment she saw his face, but she couldn't. Well she could, but at this point she wouldn't, at least not now anyway. Now, she was thinking about something, well someone really. The Doctor to be exact _, Oh the Doctor, _the man who could go anywhere at any time. The man she'd known her entire life just about, and the man that now she was sure she loved. But Amy had one small issue. She was after all engaged.

Rory had expected that the kiss they had shared after they dealt with Francesco. Rory felt it was one of their most passionate kisses but now, after the fact she couldn't even smile at him he could only feel a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Do you, no, sorry, did you feel anything at all when we kissed before Amy? Anything at all what so ever, please, if you say yes I'll stick it out. I'll ignore my feelings towards the Doctor and stay. I mean if you'd like me to that is.' He added in a sheepish and rather hopeful smile at the end.

While Rory and Amy had their conversation outside the TARDIS, the Doctor was attempting to not ease drop on their conversation. How could he not? It was just too tempting, 'No, its private, ignore it, ignore them! They deserve to be alone.' The Doctor muttered to himself as he casually paced behind the door stopping but only briefly. He marched over to the counsel and went to press in a destination he thought would be proper, (maybe Rio?) but stopped because he had to wait for Rory and Amy's conversation to be done. It would be up to them for their next destination, not his.

Closing her eyes Amy looked down. She let Rory's voice and words repeat in her head, taking in each one carefully. She'd thought for sure she'd loved Rory. She did, didn't she? Doesn't she? No...Yes. Glancing up at him she stared at him; hesitating a moment longer before speaking, "Oh...Rory. Of course I want you to stay. You've stayed my entire life...It's just..." she trailed off not knowing what exactly to say.

Rory looked down; the smile was gone from his face and was now replaced with a frown. When he first started to realize he had a crush on Amy when they we're in High School he didn't have many friends. Just Amy and a handful of guys but none of them understood him like Amy did. All they did was tease him about Amy being so out of his league. So to say the least it was one of the best days ever when she said yes to him asking her out on a date. So just like Rory only having Amy as a friend Amy only had Rory to be who he could talk to about her beloved Doctor. The raggedy man who would offer her adventure's he could never give her. Balling his hands into tight fists he said. 'It's just he's The Doctor and I am just a Nurse. I can't, I can't compete with him can I? No matter what I do, I can't win. I I know it isn't a competition but I guess I've always known it's him that you love..'

The Doctor was just about to walk into the library so he could properly ignore Amy and Rory's conversation but he stopped when Amy replied to Rory. He leaned against the door despite the fact he knew how wrong it was and listened to what Rory said. The Doctor knew it never exactly ended well, all he could think about how it went with Rose and that made him feel horrible. Mainly because he felt heartbroken even though he knew he could've stayed with her. Or at least tried to better then he did. Shaking his head he blocked out those memories, memories that would just make him sad and deal with what he should at hand; Amy and Rory, well, mainly Amy. Pushing open the front door he pulled Amy and Rory into the TARDIS. 'Alright Ponds, or uh should I say Amelia and Rory?'

'Doctor now isn't a good time.' Rory said narrowing his eye's at the Doctor.

'Are you sure about that?' The Doctor replied with a raised eyebrow. 'I don't mean to intrude but you know we should really get going, we've got places to go, people to-'

'You don't get it do you?' Rory snapped cutting the Doctor off much like he did earlier on. 'I don't want to go anywhere with you, not as long as Amy's in love with you and oh wait, she's been in love with you all her life! I've never had a chance and I had to figure that out the hard way today. Just take me home please.'

Amy listened to Rory. She knew she'd upset him and she still didn't know what to say. Getting pulled into the TARDIS by the doctor shocked her just as much. She then stood there in silence letting the pair banter back and forth. She couldn't help feeling responsible, because in all reality it was her fault. She came away from her thoughts hearing Rory ask to be taken home. "Rory...you can't leave..." she said slowly.

Rory frowned. 'You can't really be asking me to stay Amy, please, don't, I I can't stay and watch the looks you to give each other all the time. Guido, the gondola worker even though you two we're engaged, not us!'

'I kind of have that effect on people,' The Doctor said smiling sheepishly as he awkwardly began to put in the right date for Rory to go back to. 'Rory, it's not like that though but if you really want to go home-'

'Oh that is rich; I can't believe the two of you. Oh wait, yes I can. My mum always warned me that you weren't in love with me the same way I was with you. But I never listened, I always ignored her and I ignored my doubts Amy but I can't anymore. It's right in front of me, he's changed you and I can't adapt like I thought I could.'

Amy opened her mouth to speak but all she ended up doing was look back at Eleven and sigh before looking back to Rory. "I want you to stay...I do love you Rory. I do. Just not the way you want me to. I can't let this go on. What's between us, it's hurting you and I see that, but I'm not lying even if that is how you see it, but I'm not. I'm Just, I don't know. Rory, I'm sorry..."

Rory didn't say another word, he didn't even look at her; he walked up the small set of stairs and down a hallway to where there we're several dozen bedrooms. It seemed like there were enough rooms to hold several armies. Finding one that seemed enough like his taste he walked in and slammed the door leaving Amy and the Doctor alone, again.

Awkwardly the Doctor pulled another leaver and the TARDIS dematerialized out of Venice and back to Leadsworth. Once he was done he walked over to Amy who looked like she was either going to cry, scream or go run after Rory to apologize once again. He didn't blame Rory for acting the way he did; he blamed himself in all honesty. He wanted Amy to be happy with Rory, he wanted her to grow old and get married and have kids with him but now he was far from sure that it was going to happen. Did Amy really want to stay with the Doctor? Was what Rory say completely true or was Rory just jealous of something that could never happen? Or more so something that the Doctor badly wanted to have happen but didn't want at the same time for Amy's sake.

Amy watched Rory leave, her body flooding with all the regret she could muster. She hated seeing him like that. She looked away and sighed, a single tear trailed down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away as the Doctor approached her. She looked at him for a moment, "I feel terrible. I didn't want that to happen, but it did, and now he probably hates me, Doctor what do I do?"

Eleven rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to see Amy cry, especially not over this. Once the TARDIS sent them into space he ushered her over to one of the chairs and sat her down. Once she was comfortable he leaned against the counsel in front of her. 'My dear sweet Amelia, I'm so sorry about all of this.' he whispered more to himself then to her though that was beside the point. He knew what she wanted to hear, and what he should've said. Of course he did neither of that and said what he wanted to say. 'He doesn't hate you Amelia, only me, only what I've done to your relationship that is all,' He rubbed the back of his neck once more. 'I would be lying if I said I didn't have any kind of feelings for you. After all we've been through it's kind of hard not to. Now I understand if you, if you'd like to return home with Rory and patch things up. Hell, I'd understand if you left this room right now and went after him to go talk to him but, well, I also must point out it might make things worse. He's hurt right now, that's for sure. But he brought it upon himself, he oh, never mind, I'm just ranting now.' He waved his hand in a random short of gesture to signify the face he was changing the topic. 'I'm in the mood for fish fingers and custard. I'll be in the kitchen.'

While the Doctor attempted to cheer Amy up, all Rory could do was pace. Would Amy come back with him when he left or would she stay with the Doctor? What if she came back but only out of pity, not because she wanted to?

Amy sat down in the chair and listened to him speak. It was quite obvious that Rory was upset; he never slammed a door just to slam it. She closed her eyes as she continued listening to him. He _did_ have feelings for her, that she knew now, but so did Rory. The Doctor never said that he loved her exactly; just that he had feelings for her. Finally when he was done and he left the room she stayed sitting there, weighing her options mentally. Glancing towards the door Rory disappeared behind she slowly stood to her feet and approached knocking lightly.

Rory stopped his pacing and glanced at the door, 'Yes?' He asked as he walked over to the door. 'Doctor I swear if it's you I'll-' He stopped and opened the door to see Amy. He had to resist the urge to slam the door in her face, instead, he stepped to the side and let her in. 'what do you want now Amy?' He shut the door behind her before leaning against it, his arms crossed over his chest.

Eleven walked down a separate hallway and into the kitchen. Unlike the counsel that had random old fashion items that shouldn't work the kitchen was modernized. Or at least, twenty first century modern that is. He opened up the huge stainless steel fridge and pulled out a box of finger fingers and a bowl of custard before sitting down at the counter. The kitchen wasn't too big or too small; it could fit a prep crew of at least twelve. The floor was white, the refrigerator was black while the rest of the kitchen, cabinets and all we're TARDIS blue. He smiled happily to himself while he ate despite all the emotions that we're whirling around inside his head like an angry swarm of bees.

Amy slowly walked into the room and turned to face Rory, she hadn't exactly figured out what exactly she would say to Rory if he did decide to talk to her, "I..." she sighed and looked away, "Rory, I'm sorry. You have to believe me when I say that! I just, please don't leave, you can't leave. We need you here with us, on the TARDIS. Please." She pleaded staring at him

Rory listened to her carefully before sighing and running a hand through his hair. 'You just don't get it do you?' He didn't pause long enough for her to reply. 'Why do you need me here? So each adventure you two go upon I can see how much he loves you and vice versa? You can't really want to put me through that each and every day.'

Amy looked down and frowned, she didn't think about it that way. On top of that, she'd never realized that her and the Doctor showed those emotions. Had they really? She looked up at him, "Rory, I didn't know...and I'd never want to put you through that...but I need you here because it'd be so different without you...you've been around as long as I can remember...Please stay."

Rory groaned, he hated it when she begged, it meant he'd give in. He couldn't do this to himself. 'Amy, he came back when you were nineteen and then came back the night before our wedding and what did you do? You went with him; it wasn't even a second thought. _He _popped out of a cake at my Stag party and then, get this, he said how _you_ _kissed him_. You kissed him Amy!' He threw his hands up into the air. 'This was my first adventure with you two, I get it, and you've been in the TARDIS so technically you haven't even been gone but you get the idea.'

"And don't let it be your last! There are so many different things to experience, and you can't very well do that if you leave, and you're right, I did kiss him and I'm sorry, but I started loving him long before I even knew you had feelings for me! I'm sorry Rory, I swear to you that I am, and yes I went with the Doctor! Because It's the Doctor! If you were me you probably would have to, but that doesn't mean I want you to leave! Please Rory! Stay."

Rory groaned. 'You're still not getting it Amy, I can't do this. I'll skip the adventures; I'm not cut out for this, at least not right now. I need some time to think and I won't be able to if all I can see is you two having a good old time even when you're getting attacked by aliens that will probably kill you.' He quickly added. 'I want to be here to protect, it's just, I don't think I can. Not anymore.'

While Amy and Rory we're continuing there heart wrenching conversation Eleven was searching for his beloved fish sticks and custard. He knew he saw some in the refrigerator the last time he looked inside but knowing his luck that was probably months (or years) ago. When he finally found a unopened box of fish sticks he shouted _'YES! THANK YOU OLD GIRL!'_ before slamming the freezer part shut and opening up the fridge to get out the custard and placing both items down on the counter happily. After ripping the box open he sat down and started to eat in hopes it would distract him from ease dropping on Amy and Rory.

Amy slowly sat down on the bed with a sigh. Running her hands through her hair she stared down at the ground. She wanted more than anything to change his mind, to make him stay here with the both of them though another part of her was convinced that he was convinced. She looked up at him. "Rory, I'm Sorry. I hope that you will be able to forgive me, and not hate me for this. But I can't help it at this point..."

Rory nodded, it was as if he shut down all of his emotions completely but before he could say anything since he knew how desperately she might actually want his reply on how he couldn't hate her the TARDIS landed with a rather loud thud in what he guessed was his back yard, or maybe his front yard or even the roof. He didn't say another word to Amy as he walked out of the room and down the hall. He knew, he just knew it, if he turned around and saw tears in her eyes he'd stay. But he couldn't do that to himself, he had been repeating himself for what seemed like hours to Amy, the Doctor knew what he felt, right? _'Who cares if he does or not, I just need to do this for myself.'_ With one last look around the TARDIS he walked out slamming the door shut behind him.

-End of Chapter one, reviews would be awesome! I might write more, I have idea's to but if no one reads it, why bother? –WorthyOfLove7


	3. Chapter 2

Dedicated to; my beloved followers, readers and reviewers.

Inspired by; Awake My Soul by Mumford and Sons, particularly this part. _'"Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall Lend me your eyes I can change what you see But your soul you must keep, totally free.''_

**Chapter 2; Awkward Embrace**

There was complete and utter silence in the TARDIS after Rory's departure. The Doctor didn't even leave Leadsworth right away like Amy expected. Instead, the Doctor walked out of the kitchen with the custard bowl in hand and headed towards where he believed Amy would be. Walking down the hallway his footsteps not making a single sound he herd Amy crying softly to herself. He frowned deeply at this and nearly dropped the bowl of custard. Composing himself he quickened his pace and knocked on the bedroom that Rory was previously pacing angrily in.

Amy had fallen rather dramatically to her knees after Rory walked out of the room. She hadn't realized how much for granted she had taken of Rory always being there for her until that very moment. All her life, well, all her life in Leadsworth involved Rory, and the Doctor. Always, her life involved the two of them, her boys, her boys who she just so happened to fall for. Of course she hadn't meant to, it just kind of happened. After all, she couldn't really control her feelings for either of them. Well, she could but she hadn't even noticed the strong feelings for the both of them until this very day. Some part of her mind always had a strong loving feeling for the Doctor. If she hadn't she wouldn't have left with him all those months ago. And if she hadn't loved Rory she wouldn't have said yes to his proposal. But if she had truly loved Rory with every fiber in her being she wouldn't be sitting in the TARDIS crying right now. She'd be Mrs. Amelia Jessica Williams, not Amy Pond, the Girl Who Waited. Whipping at her eyes she stood up and walked to the door. 'Yes Doctor?' Amy said in a soft tone, the type of tone one used when they we're trying to stop crying.

'Can I come in Amelia?' The Doctor asked. He only called her Amelia when he was angry, or worried. Well, more so worried then angry. The Doctor never was angry at Amy, only angry at himself. Angry at the fact he had put her in danger in Venice, angry that he had ruined her engagement, angry that he was once again in love with a companion. 'I heard-'before the Doctor could finish his sentence the door was opened and he was yanked into the room. The bowl of custard fell out of his hands and shattered on the ground causing it contents to go everywhere as well as the bowl itself that shattered at its impact with the ground.

Amy pulled the Doctor into a tight hug, a hug was exactly what she needed right now. A hug from a friend, a hug from a man, no they man, well alien who she had fallen in love with. The only man who made her life make a bit more sense. However once the glass bowl fell and covered their feet with custard and glass she couldn't help but actually laugh. 'D-D-Doctor I-I'm s-so sorry!' Amy said in between laughter.

The Doctor hugged her back then looked down at their feet. The custard was cold and was in a bizarre puddle around their feet, covering their socks and shoes let alone all the glass pieces. 'Don't be.' The Doctor said with a faint laugh as he knelt down to attempt to clean up the custard. Having no success he slipped out of his shoes and peeled off his socks. That was like taking off wet socks from a rainy day, harder than it should be but a welcome relief when the task was completed. 'I'll clean it up.' he paused. 'Do you, no, would you like me to talk to him or have I done enough damage?'

Amy shook her head as she too took off her shoes and socks. 'No, I don't think you should. I, I think we should leave. And come back in a few days or something. I don't think I can face him right now. I really screwed up Doctor.' She sounded tired, both mentally and physically as she walked to the door deciding she should clean up the mess instead of the Doctor since it wasn't his fault the bowl fell, more so hers for yanking him inside.

The Doctor looked at Amy worriedly but didn't say anything much to her shock. He nodded his head and followed her out and draping an arm on her shoulders comfortingly. Was it too soon or was it okay to do that? He wasn't sure in all honesty, his relationship with Rose was very different then his relationship with Amy that was for sure. When Amy didn't move away but actually leaned against him he got his answer.

As they walked into the council neither said a word, they simply enjoyed the others presence. The Last of the Time Lords and the Girl Who Waited, they we're all they had right now and it was all they needed.

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since Rory's departure. The Doctor and Amy had grown closer in friendship though physically speaking the two stayed the same. Emotionally things we're better than ever but neither acted on their romantic feelings for one another.<p>

For the Doctor's part it was because he didn't want to rush into anything or make Amy feel uncomfortable or ah, how else could he put it? Harlot-ish then necessary, yes that was it! Of course he wanted to take another step in their relationship but he wouldn't rush it. He blamed himself fully for the argument Amy and Rory had. If he hadn't asked her to join him the night before their wedding that argument never would've happened. Then again, how could he have known?

Amy on the other hand blamed herself for the falling out she had with Rory. If she hadn't been so in love with the Doctor in her childhood maybe Rory wouldn't have been jealous of the Doctor for so long. But it was all maybe's between her and Rory and her and the Doctor. Maybe this and maybe that, it was driving her mad, especially because she couldn't do a thing about it.

When it finally seemed like the two would come out and admit it to one another about how they felt the Doctor was kicked out of the TARDIS, well, more so he walked out just as it dematerialized outside Craig Owens flat.

_The Doctor grinned as he spoke to Amy. Things were going rather well with Craig minus whatever exactly was keeping him from his beloved TARDIS and dearest Amy. 'Now all I've got to do is pass as an ordinary human being. Simple. What could possibly go wrong?'_

_Amy laughed and shook her head. 'Have you seen you?' _

_The Doctor rolled his eyes. 'So you're just going to be snide. No helpful hints?'_

_Amy tapped her chin playfully even though he couldn't see her. Well, at least she didn't think he could. 'Hm, well, here's one. "Bow tie: get rid"._

_The Doctor sounded aghast before grinning once again and saying. 'Bow ties are cool. Come on, Amy. I'm a normal bloke. Tell me what normal blokes do!'_

_Amy bit her lip and was silent as she thought. 'They... watch telly, they play football. They go down to the pub.'_

_The Doctor was now silent before he nodded and said. 'I could do those things. I don't, but I could.'_

Shortly after one of their conversations that the Doctor and Amy we're now sharing when given the option there was a knock on the Doctor's door.

Craig smiled weakly at the Doctor; it wasn't exactly a weak smile but more so a hopeful, rather optimistic one. _'We've got a match today, Pub league. We're one down if you fancy it.'_

The Doctor raised an eyebrow._ 'Pub league. A drinking competition?'_

Craig snickered. _'No. Football. Play football.'_

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth in thought before saying. _'Football? Football! Yes! Blokes play football. I'm good at football I think.' He then shut the door in Craig's face and called Amy back._

The Doctor waited patiently for Amy to pick up. When it wasn't right away he grew nervous. However his nervousness wasn't for long. Amy picked up and he butted in before she could even say Hello. ' _So I'm going out. If I hang about the house all the time the people upstairs might get suspicious. Notice me.'_

Amy laughed then grinned proudly at the Doctor's accomplishment. _'Football. Oh good, well done. That is normal.'_

The Doctor nodded with a proud aura around him. _'Yeah. Football. All outdoorsy. Now,' he paused but very, very briefly. 'Football's the one with the sticks, isn't it?'_

The game went better than the Doctor expected, and much to Craig's annoyance made Sophie have her eyes on the Doctor and not him. He wasn't exactly jealous of the Doctor, okay, maybe he was. Just like Rory with Amy it was kind of hard not to be.

After dealing with the aliens upstairs, helping Craig and Sophie and finally getting Amy back the Doctor quietly attempted to sneak out. But it wasn't going as he had planned.

'_Oy!'_ Craig said rather loudly causing the Doctor to stop in mid step and slowly turn around to face Craig and Sophie.

Sophie shook her head. _'What? You're trying to sneak off?'_

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. _'Yes. Well. You were sort of... busy.'_

Craig handed him the keys, his keys to his room. _'I want you to keep these.'_

The Doctor grinned. _'Thank you. 'Cause I might pop back soon, have another little stay.'_

Craig shook his head. _'No you won't. I've been in your head, remember? I still want you to keep them.'_

The Doctor's grin was now a soft smile._ 'Thank you, Craig.'_

Craig returned the smile. '_Thank you, Doctor.'_

The Doctor, Amy and the TARDIS we're finally reunited much too all involved happiness. The Doctor hugged the outside of the TARDIS then of course hugged Amy just as tight if not tighter. He had enjoyed his time with Craig and Sophie but after watching the two of them he couldn't help but miss Amy. Miss what he had with her. And when it seemed like the guilt of their feelings we're going to make the two of them go absolutely mad something bizarre happened. Something that was bizarre even for the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 2. Read and review please! Authors Note; I do not own Doctor Who; if I did I wouldn't have to be writing this Fanfiction now would I? Nor do I own the lines used from The Lodger. -Morganstein17<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

_Authors Note; I do not own Doctor Who, I wish I did 3 I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the plot line that I know has probably been done before. However I am still writing it because I have some amazing readers/reviewers that actually want me to continue this. Thank you all of my readers! This chapter is for you! _

_**Chapter 3; You can rearrange the stars but you can't fall in love alone. **_

The bizarre thing that slightly worried the Doctor was the rather gold tint the council now had. It was the same kind of gold glow Time Lord's had while regenerating so seeing it in the council scared him in all honesty. Of course he didn't say that out loud or show it on his face; he didn't want to worry Amy.

It made Amy think of fairy dust like the kind in Peter Pan. As she was about to speak a woman appeared in a holographic form in front of them, she was beautiful in a crazy kind of way. Her hair and eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. The clothing threw Amy off; it was an almost Victorian style dress at least that's what she first thought of. The more she looked at it the more she realized how off she was. The dress looked blue at first to her but the more she looked at it the more she realized it was really a faint green color. The woman's hands we're on her hips as she looked at Amy and the Doctor.

The Doctor stood protectively in front of Amy and lightly held onto her hand. 'Excuse me but who are you and how did you get in here?' The Doctor pulled out his sonic which only made the holographic women laugh. Her laughter sounded like the TARDIS noise. His eyes went wide, how could it be? The TARDIS was working properly, okay, it hadn't been for the past few days but that was beside the point. He had fixed her now, now she was all better! Oh so he thought.

'My thief, you really are sometimes so very stupid.' The women said shaking her head.

'Thief? I haven't wait-' The Doctor stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes went wide but he quickly composed himself. 'Doctor's very confused right now. How is this happening?'

'How is what's going on, Doctor, who is this women?' Amy asked thoroughly confused. And who could blame her? It wasn't every day in the TARDIS random glowing women appeared and accused the Doctor of being a thief.

'How it's happening is none of your concern, it's happening so that's really that matters correct?' The woman replied with a sly grin. 'Oh and you call me Sexy.'

The Doctor blushed. 'Alright, I'll play along.' Clearing his throat he made a gesture towards Amy. 'Amy, Sexy, Sexy, Amy.'

'I'm sorry but I'm not calling her Sexy. She's got to have some other kind of name.' Amy said crossing her arms over her chest. She was not jealous of the name; she was embarrassed for the woman. Even though it seemed the woman was rather happy with the name.

The Doctor cleared his throat once again; the blush hadn't left his cheeks. It was a darker shade of red now. It would soon put Amy's hair to shame if it continued. 'Well, TARDIS should work since that is what she is.'

Amy's eyes went wide, she hadn't exactly expected that. It was as if the TARDIS noise hadn't registered in her head when she, the woman, or uh sexy had made it. 'Oh um, well it's a pleasure to meet you then?'

Sexy nodded and couldn't help but grin at the blush that the Doctor still had on his rather pale cheeks. He was so much older than before but his body; his mind, it all seemed so childlike and new it shocked her he had made it this long with Amy. 'You can call me Idris or Old Girl then if you feel so awkward about my nickname.'

Amy nodded and was about to agree with calling her Idris when the Doctor cut her off.

'Back to what I was saying before,' The Doctor said now with his hands on his hips and his eyes slightly narrowed at Idris. 'Why, no, how are you here? This shouldn't be possible!'

'And as _I _said before, its happening. It doesn't matter how, it just is.' Idris grinned like a proud mother over something her children just accomplished with. 'I'm here to help you two clear up some feelings between you two. Though you won't exactly be happy with what I'll be showing you per say.'

'And you know that because?' Amy said with an arched eyebrow.

'Because I know you two better than you think, after all you've been traveling with me for quite some time Amelia.' She smiled softly at the Doctor. 'And you're my thief; of course I know how you'll react.'

'Why does she keep on calling you that?' Amy whispered to the Doctor who smiled weakly at her then looked at Idris worriedly.

'Old girl, what do you have planned for us?' He whispered more to himself then to anyone else. He only faintly heard Amy's question, and when he realized she was speaking to him he whirled around so fast he almost knocked her over in the process. 'It's a long story, a very long and a wee bit confusing story that I will gladly tell you _after_ she's left okay?'

Amy nearly fell as the Doctor whirled around to face her. He instantly grabbed onto her arm when it seemed like she was going to fall. Before she could even control herself she was blushing at his touch. Clearing her throat she nodded her head in agreement with what he said even though deep down she had a feeling he' either tell her or act like the conversation never happened. If that happened she'd just ask Idris since it seemed like she was willing to tell her the story.

Idris smiled brightly at the reaction between Amy's almost fall and the Doctor's dramatic 'spin around look at me' mannerism. With a laugh that sounded like ringing bells to the Doctor she snapped her fingers and the TARDIS sprung to life.

The Doctor fell back words into Amy who in turn also fell; they slid off the council and underneath towards the wires of the council.

The Doctor groaned as he landed onto the ground below the glass floor above them. He blinked a few times before standing up and shaking his head as he extended his hand to Amy to help her up. Excecpt his beloved Amy was knocked out. Fear went through the Doctor so suddenly it was as if he was just struck my lighting. He knelt down next to her and was about to shake her in hopes that would wake her up. However he didn't do that, instead, he took off his jacket and placed it under her head after making sure she wasn't bleeding. He stood up slowly and glared at Idris. 'You know, since we're talking with mouths—not really an opportunity that comes along very often—I just want to say, you know _you_ have never been very reliable.'

Idris rolled her eyes 'And you have?'

The Doctor snarled. 'You didn't always take me where I wanted to go.' He knew he was side tracking, he wasn't worrying about Amy, oh no he was angry, and excited all at once.

Idris smiled faintly, she was used to his angry childlike rants because after all that's what he was having right now. 'No, but I always took you where you needed to go.

The Doctor cleared his throat 'You did.' He smiled brightly now. 'Look at us! Talking! Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk, even when you're stuck inside the box?'

Idris shook her head. 'Oh no, oh no don't go talking like that. You know I'm not constructed that way. I exist across all space and time and you talk and run around and bring home strays!' She gestured at Amy. 'She's good for you. I've liked the others but this one's got something about her. Something you really need.'

'Oh no, no, no,' The Doctor began blushing once more and shaking his head. 'I don't have Amy, Amy has Rory. Well, er, had Rory. I kind of messed that up didn't i? I didn't mean to you know, I was worried about you, and I guess dragging her along didn't exactly help. I shouldn't have been so curious and went to see the crack in her wall.'

'I brought you back, I was the one that started you're little relationship my thief. Accept the fact and make a move!'

'W-What? No! don't talk like that! You're not a match maker, you're my TARDIS! Don't play that Cupid thing.' The Doctor said waving his hands around like a character in an Anime.

Idris snickered. 'Too late.' She looked at Amy. 'Don't worry, she's just sleeping.' She then fell silent. 'Do you ever wonder why I chose you all those years ago?'

The Doctor shook his head in disagreement. 'I chose you. You were unlocked!'

Idris grinned. 'Of course I was. I wanted to see the Universe so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough.'

The Doctor flushed. 'Alright Old Girl a topic change is now very much necessary. Why do you, why do you think Amy and I should be together?'

Idris laughed and clasped her hands together excitedly. 'Oh I was so excited to do this, I couldn't wait for you to ask but I had to wait. I hate waiting, its rather annoying waiting for things to happen in the right order. But you know that or more so you will soon enough. I'm jumping ahead though aren't i?' She shook her head before he could interject. 'She's the girl that Waited, you're her Raggedy Doctor. Do I need to play a girly love song or are you putting it together all on your own?'

It was then that Amy woke up with a groan. She had indeed fallen asleep; there was no brain damage what so ever despite the fall. She did however feel a bit dizzy when she sat up. 'Doctor,' Amy said with a yawn 'what happened? And who is she?'

Idris grinned 'Just a friend of a friend now tell me something, do you trust the Doctor?'

Amy stood up slowly and picked up the Doctor's jacket, holding onto it she said. 'Of course!'

'Do you love him?'

'He's my best friend!' Amy said running a hand through her hair, she didn't like where this was going. What was Idris thinking?

The Doctor stood to the side watching Idris who was now leaning against the railing of the council looking down at Amy and him a sly smile on her face. How she didn't fall through the bars was a wonder to him. 'Old Girl what do you-?'

'You didn't answer my question Amy.' She glanced at the Doctor then at Amy. 'Do you love the Doctor?' Idris said each word with a pause in between them, a brief one but a pause none the less. When she was done she was once again down at the two of them, after all, how could she not? By the end of this conversation things would be very different between the newest companion and her thief.

'W-what?' Amy said with a faint laugh of embarrassment. 'I've already been over this with Rory, don't make me have to go through it again.'

'Oh don't be so stubborn. Admit it to yourself; you partially did earlier on;' Idris said throwing her holographic hands up into the air in slight frustration 'now say it out loud to him. He's got two hearts child; I'm pretty sure one of them beats for you!'

Amy looked around the room awkwardly before taking a deep breath and going on a rant that left the Doctor in shock and made Idris disappear in the process. Or more so, she left on her own and the Doctor didn't notice. He was captivated by what Amy was saying.

'I alright, fine, I love the Doctor okay? I didn't mean to fall in love with him but my life was so boring before you just, dropped out of the sky. I would be an idiot to not love you. Rory oh I loved him, at least I thought I did. He's a sweet, sweet guy and I hate being one of those girls that leaves the nice guy that deserves to have the best girlfriend possible I just, I just guess I'm not the girl for him. I've just always been in love with you. Which is kind of funny and weird since you did pop up when I was a little girl and all but you know that, you both do.'

The Doctor at that time did something he had wanted to do since Amy joined him on the TARDIS, he took the steps necessary to bring her at arm's length then pulled her close to him making her drop his jacket and kissed her passionately.

Out of instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer if that was even possible as she kissed him back.

The kiss was better than either of them thought possible. It held so much passion and hidden or more so, not so hidden love that it made the time travelers feel as if time had ceased to exist. All that mattered was the feel of the others embrace.

The only thing that could break them apart would be the sense of guilt Amy now felt, that and the fact she really had to breathe. Rory had just left, shouldn't they have waited? Pulling away rather slowly she rested her head on the Doctor's chest with a groan. 'I can't believe we just did that.'

'I know it was great, I'm rather proud of myself, I was told once girls liked the whole tongue kissing thing but-'The Doctor looked down at her when he realized she wasn't talking about the kiss 'oh er you're not happy are you?'

Amy blushed once again as he started talking about the kiss. 'No, no, it was fine, it was great actually but oh Doctor, he just left! He just left and we kissed, we we're practically snogging like teenagers in a car trying not to get caught by their parents!'

The Doctor, if he we're in an Anime would've had a little sweat drop appear beside his head. 'So, you liked it? Or-'

Idris appeared behind the Doctor and the look on her face was one of a slightly annoyed teacher at a smart student's stupid answer. 'She loved the kiss, she loves you, she just feels guilty about kissing you so soon.'

Amy jumped apart from the Doctor realizing Idris had appeared once again, though in all honesty she hadn't noticed her leave the first time.

'Amy, is that true?' The Doctor asked carefully picking up his jacket and dusting it off before slipping it back on.

'I, well yes Doctor it is.' Amy said with a weak smile.

'Well then I guess I'm back to plan B.' Idris said shaking her head.

'Which is?' The Doctor asked spinning around to stare at Idris before practically running up the stairs to go back to the council not of course without dragging Amy up the stairs with him.

As the almost couple stood waiting for her reaction they snuck glances at one another.

'This.' With a snap of Idris's holographic fingers the television screen now showed an image of the hospital in Leadsworth in which Rory worked at as a nurse.

The Doctor and Amy watched with slight confusion as Rory did his rounds at the hospital, helping sick patients and reading to children in the nursery and eventually going back to the nurse's desk near the front of the hospital. All seemed well until a rather completely and utterly harmless looking man walked into the hospital. He walked over to the nurse's desk and without a seconds notice pulled out a gun and shot Rory square in the chest. Why, Rory would never know let alone Amy and the Doctor. The screen went blank just as Amy shouted out his name her chest felt tight as if someone had knocked the life out of her as she cried softly.

'Why are you showing us this?' The Doctor demanded attempting to not only comfort Amy but glare at Idris at the same time. Why was his TARDIS being so cruel?

'Because my thief, even if he stayed with you two he was going to die. Now before you start yelling at me and calling me names let me show you, let me show you I'm not playing any sick games to pair you two up. Just promise me you won't try and change anything.'

'I can't promise you that, you know she'll want to save him.' The Doctor snapped. He then fell silent. 'Are you telling me whether he stayed with us in the TARDIS or never joined us at all he would die?'

Idris nodded her head slowly. 'If he stayed with you two he would be shot, except he would die saving you my thief.' She paused. 'I, I don't want to show you know. I don't want you two to hate me. I thought I was doing something good hear bringing you two together, Amy I'm sorry. Truly and deeply-'

Amy had stopped crying when the Doctor snapped at Idris. She whipped at her eyes and looked at Idris. 'I should be angry at you shouldn't I? I should be angry at myself and maybe even at the Doctor but, well, I guess just like I can't control my feelings for the Doctor neither can you.' She smiled faintly. 'You just want him happy.'

Idris actually sighed with relief, if Amy could forgive her then so could her thief. She disappeared without another word, yes she felt bad for doing that to the Doctor but she knew he would forgive her in the end. After all you can rearrange the stars but you can't fall in love alone.


End file.
